What Happens When a God Lands on Your Camaro
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: Katla Magnusdottir had a perfectly normal life. Then a Nordic God falls from the sky and lands on her Camaro. From that moment on, her life changes... some aspects of it for the worse... Rewritten version. LokixOC


**Alright, so this is a rewrite of another story. Let's see how much better this version is. **

**_*Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Thor 2, The Avengers, and other Marvel films. But I own the characters and plotline of this story, so don't steal it._**

* * *

Falling.

That was the only sensation Loki could feel. No sound, no sight, no thoughts even. Just the odd feeling one gets in the pit of their stomach while falling. Everything appeared to be both rushing by while sitting at a standstill. For many moments it remained this way for Loki. Suddenly, the memories of the past events filled his mind. Going to Jotunheim with Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, the banishment of Thor, the discovery of his Frost Giant heritage, his father entering Odinsleep, trying to kill his brother, the killing of his biological father, the attempt to destroy Jotunheim, the breaking of the Bifrost... everything flooded into his mind. Then at once sensations other than falling cam back to him, and while anger, guilt, and fear built up in him, the blackness turned to a glowing light beneath him and the sound of blood rushing through his ears came to him.

Of course, he still felt like was falling.

With every bit of his mind he willed and prayed that the light below that was growing larger and closer would take him to Midgard a.k.a Earth. Time now moved so quickly that he could barely register a second and the light below him continued to grow larger and larger... and closer, of course. When he fell through the light he saw what appeared to be an Earth parking lot. At least, that's what Loki thought it was called. As one of the cars sped closer to him... or him closer to the car, he shut his eyes in anticipation of death.

When he landed, however, he knew that he was merely losing consciousness and not dying.

Whether that was good or bad he didn't know.

He just knew that his world was going black.

* * *

"Um... a guy just fell from the sky and landed on your car."

"I'm aware of that Bjorn," twenty-three-year-old Katla Magnussdottir snapped with a hint of an Icelandic accent. She looked from her younger brother, Bjorn Magnusson, to the man that was now on the windshield of her black 2010 Camaro.

"So... what do we do?" Bjorn asked. Katla stared at her brother.

"You know, for an honors student, you have the amount of common sense a kindergartner would have," Katla told her brother. Bjorn shrugged and darted his big, round blue eyes to the man on Katla's car. "Obviously we're taking the unconscious man who fell for who-knows-how-far to the hospital." Bjorn shrunk into himself in embarrassment and ran a pale hand through his bright blonde hair.

"Right... I knew that." Katla rolled her almond-shaped blue-grey eyes at Bjorn's lack of common sense and walked to one side of the car.

"Are you going to help me get this guy off my car and into the back seat or what?" Katla asked. Bjorn helped Katla move the guy off of her car's windshield, only to have Katla slip on the asphalt by some amazing feat and drop the guy on his head. The strange man let out a slight groan and opened his eyes slightly. For a mere moment, his emerald green eyes met her blue-grey eyes, but he then resumed unconsciousness.

"Nicely done, Katla," Bjorn snickered, obviously unaware of the brief opening of the man's eyes.

"What? You know that I'm the kind of person that slips over nothing," Katla snapped as she readjusted her black, thick-rimmed glasses. She brushed some of her frizzy, curly, ash-blonde hair from her eyes and back into the braid it was originally part of. She got on her feet and help Bjorn hoist in he man in to the back seat of her car, which Bjorn had opened while Katla was getting up from the slip. They were able to get him an upright position and buckled the seatbelt. Katla then climbed into the drivers seat of her car as Bjorn shut he door to the back seat and climbed into the passenger's seat. Bjorn turned the radio on and Katla backed out of her parking spot, rolling her eyes at her brother's antics. "Really Bjorn? There's an unconscious man in the back seat and your first instinct is to turn on the radio?" Bjorn merely shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a teenage band geek. It's in my blood." Katla rolled her eyes and exited out of the parking lot of Fabula High School and onto the highway towards the hospital. Katla watched both the road and the man in the back seat of her car. For the most part the man was motionless, except for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, but on occasion he would twitch. She took in more of his appearance as she drove. His hair was black as the night and fell to his shoulders in a fashion that was slicked back but messy. His skin was pale, but now so pale as to where he looked like a vampire. He wore what appeared to be a long green coat, black slacks, and a black-and-white striped scarf. Katla made no comment or sound as she drove the complete twenty minutes to the Integral City Hospital, unlike Bjorn, who was singing with the radio the entire trip. It was very surprising to Katla that Bjorn still had the capacity to sing jokingly with the radio with all that had happened in the last hour, but Katla was never one to question her brother's actions.

"Wait here Bjorn, and watch the man."

"Sure thing." Katla exited the car and walked into the hospital and went to the front desk. The elderly lady looked over her glasses and at Katla.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I accidentally hit a man with my car, and now he's unconscious in my back seat. I didn't see any injuries at first, but I want him checked out just in case," Katla told the woman. She pressed a buzzer and spoke into a microphone.

"We need a wheelchair in the front lobby." Within seconds a man came to the front lobby with a wheelchair. "Describe the car to Randall and he'll get the patient."

"It's a black 2010 Camaro. My younger brother should be next to it. He can flag you down," Katla told Randall. The male nurse nodded his head and left the building.

"We'll need you to stay and provide some information," the elderly lady told Katla. Katla sighed and prepared to answer the lady's questions.

Oh joy.

* * *

Pain. That's what Loki felt. Both physical and mental, it consumed him. He heard the voice of a woman say, "Obviously, we're taking the man who fell for who-knows how far to the hospital." _Hospital._ Loki knew that word. He knew it was where he could get healing for his physical pain. For that he was grateful. He no energy in him. None to move, not even open his eyes. All he could do was listen, breath and feel pain.

"Right... I knew that," the voice of a young boy replied in embarrassment. If he could, Loki would have smirked at the boy. In his mind he laughed. He heard the footsteps of the woman walk around the car he had landed on and then pause.

"Are you going to help me get this guy off my car and into the backseat or what?" the woman asked in annoyance. Loki then felt the warmth of two pairs of hands slide him across the top of the car. The woman's hands disappeared and he heard her walk around, as well as a slight coldness. He felt her hands again and felt himself being lifted from the car and into the air, probably few feet off the ground. Then a few moments later he felt his upper body fall onto the ground, which Loki assumed to be hard, rough stone. _Of course, _Loki thought. _These _parking lots_ are made of black stone... just my luck. _Loki let out a slight groan, a groan which he had no idea he had the energy to make, and barely opened his eyes, wanting to see both his savior and the idiot who dropped a God.

The first thing he saw were very intense, very beautiful blue-grey eyes. He saw that the woman who was his idiotic savior had those Earthen glasses which improved one's vision. He saw a flash of pale skin and ash-blonde hair, duller and more interesting than those of the Asgardians before the blackness consumed him once more. "Nicely done, Katla," the boy laughed.

"What? You know I'm the kind of person that slips over nothing!" 'Katla' retorted. Suddenly sound disappeared. Not to soon after, he other sensations started fading as well. One thought crossed his mind before unconsciousness reached him once again that hour.

_Katla, you are an idiot, but you are my savior._

* * *

"He isn't seriously injured, but at the same time he is... if that makes sense," Doctor Evan Smith told Katla. During the two hours after the questioning session was over, Katla had picked up her sister, Bjorn's twin, Fridrika (a.k.a Rika) from her arts school, Listir Academy for Artistically Inclined Students, and her niece Lara Enatarriaga from Barns Elementary School, and took all three of them to their home. After that, she came right back to the hospital to check on the mysterious man. Now, she was in the midst of a confusing doctor.

"No... it doesn't."

"He's bruised over most of his body, has a low blood pressure, and a temperature far below what would be considered healthy... or even living. With a temperature like that he should be dead, yet his heart keeps beating. He doesn't have any broken bones or internal damage. He'll need a lot of rest when he is discharged. Actually, as soon as he regains consciousness he can leave," the Doctor told her. "Does he have anywhere to go?"

"I don't know," Katla replied. "I don't even know who this is."

"Strange..." Doctor Smith muttered.

"Why?"

"Because he said your name an hour ago." Katla widened her eyes at the Doctor and peered into the room where the mysterious man lay.

"He probably just heard my brother say my name in the parking lot when he moved him to the backseat of my car," Katla explained, even though she wasn't too sure herself. Doctor Smith nodded and looked at the clock.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over in five minutes. Come back tomorrow to pick him up. He should be conscious by then," Doctor Smith told Katla. She nodded and prepared to leave. As she left the doors of the hospital, the voice of an old man entered her mind and said one word.

_Loki._

Katla had no idea why she heard the name of the Nordic god of mischief in her head. Perhaps it was just a random thought involving the lesson for her Mythology class next week. Perhaps it was because she was telling her niece the stories of the Nordic gods last weekend. Katla didn't know why. All she knew is that the name popped into her head. She got into her car and sighed before exiting the parking lot of the hospital. As she got onto the highway to go home, she heard the name again. And this time, it came with other words.

_That is his name. Loki. Care for him Katla, daughter of Magnus._

Katla pushed the thoughts from her mind as she sped down the highway. She needed to prepare for her classes tomorrow, and she couldn't have that name distracting her. She pulled into her driveway and as soon as she was in her house, she collapsed onto the couch.

And then sleep consumed her.


End file.
